User blog:Gundam Legilis/Volume 2 In Depth- The Trailer
Hello everybody! Today we'll be doing a more concise, in depth look on the trailer, despite the fact that someone else has done it already. Let's begin. I was actually taken by surprise at the reveal of the trailer, thinking that it is RTX exclusive, and that somehow it was a mistake that I managed to watch it. But somehow, I hear everyone talking about this by the time I got home from my internship- and to find out that it was simultaneously uploaded on RT's website and Youtube. Penny's superior, and Ozpin discuss the state of affairs. Ozpin's worried about a war that he wishes didn't happen, but sure enough, it will. The other guy says that we need power and that Ozpin and co. are being immature. Blake talks about the coming storm, involving Torchwick, the White Fang and Cinder and Co's move to accelerate their evil plans. On a side note, Arryn does a nice job voicing Blake, as this is the first time I appreciated her voice since Ep 15- The Stray. Everyone on the bad side is prepping up for the big E-Day, (E for evil, parody of D-Day) and we see the TorchFall moment. Jaune is still goofing off around class, possibly doting on Weiss, the Beacon prom - er, Festival Ball occurs, Pyrrha is possibly crying (that's what you get Jaune, you sneaky playa). I'm sure you all heard the quote by now: Glynda: " They're supposed to be the defenders of the world!" Ozpin: " And they will be. But, for now, they're still children. So, why not let them play the part? It isn't a role they will have forever." Yep, more Harry Potter moments. When I first heard the girls laughing, I thought they were crying and whining like immature little... ahem-''bitches''. Either I'm turning deaf, or the acting needs a few tweaks. Everyone now has alternate combat outfits, and JNPR is standing victorious in what appears to be a food fight aftermath. So apparently, Penny's superior, has demonstrated that he is the Security CEO. How? By replacing his AK-130s with new robots. Everyone likes it, but there is a good chance that they will turn into mini Sentinels, like in Days of Future Past. The White Fang are gathering, with child soldiers(or Dinklage midgets, whichever one) in their ranks. They now unveil their own battlemech. Some say it looks like a Jaeger, some say it looks like an Evangelion, but most say it is like Speckles. I presume the security CEO is playing arms dealer in the middle with the androids and the battlemech. To the left of Roman is some new pink haired character. I assume that character is a woman. Hopefully "she" is in the White Fang, unless it is Cinder in disguise. Piloting the machine is the White Fang's own sleeveless insurrectionist. This dude is like Bane wearing a Grimm mask. Ruby wall jumps and pursues Penny, Yang definitely got a new outfit, and returns to the club, along with the same angry gangsters holding her at gunpoint. Either she is bold, brave and stupid to go there again, especially what she did last time, unless it is a mission. Mercury and Emerald confront a Faunus librarian, a nod to X-Men's Sabretooth. And when I say Sabretooth, I mean the one from Wolverine's origins, his appearance being based off of actor Kiev Schreiber. Mercury and Emerald totally blew their cover with that one. Roman should really stop making silly faces. We see the highway battle next. This scene reuses Project Freelancer's car chase, with Yang's signature punch from the Yellow Trailer. Penny is presumably a machine, and is stupid for probably revealing that in broad daylight, stopping an truck with her bare hands, after pushing Ruby out of the way. Blake and Sun are more involved, parkouring over cars, and buildings, Mirror's Edge/Attack on Titan style. The Grimm are rampaging through the streets. Blake has an improved move, but it sorta looks cheesy. Ammunition is apparently allowed in the tournament, as Cardin's Mace unleashed a Dust explosion. And Cardin sure is strong- he landed a hit on Pyrrha, one of the strongest fighters so far! The battlemech is once again on the highway- throwing cars at Yang and Neptune. Apparently the pilot is aware of what they're trying to do. Neptune's gun may be a Gun-Gun- and a Dust launching rifle too. It seems Sun's Team may be dating Team RWBY. For all the White Rose shippers, be careful what you wish for. It has improved a lot- but there is still a lot to go. And that's not even the half of the volume yet. Expect something grand! Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts